


Halloweens past and present

by garbagecan_not_garbagecannot



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, Incest, M/M, OC children - Freeform, Trick or Treating, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecan_not_garbagecannot/pseuds/garbagecan_not_garbagecannot
Summary: Children, trick or treating, Vergil in a cheap vampire costume, and memories of Halloweens of the past.





	Halloweens past and present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for the Spardacest server's secret Santa 2019! I hope my giftee enjoys it~

"Oh come on, Vergil. Are you done already? I want to get going sometime _before_ midnight."

Dante taps his foot against the floor as he continues to stare at the closed door behind which his older brother is still putting on his Halloween costume. Or possibly not putting it on if he's decided to be stubborn about it. It's not actually especially late, it's still early afternoon, but Vergil can pout with the best of them, so it's best to put the pressure on early.

All in all, Dante sure hopes Vergil isn't going to be _too_ stubborn about it though, because Nero will be here with those orphan kids he and Kyrie—and supposedly Nico—are taking care of any minute now. If Vergil's not ready, trick-or-treating is going to take much longer than Dante planned. Of course, ee hadn't originally planned to go trick-or-treating at all, neither he nor Vergil ar echildren and don't have any young children of their own. But then babysitting happened because Kyrie is really good at those puppy-dog eyes and guilt tripping and Nero seemed hilariously excited at the thought of having an evening where he, Kyrie, and Nico can be adults doing whatever without any children underfoot.

So, Dante sucked it up, procured some Halloween costumes for them, and roped Vergil into babysitting too. Besides, Nero's his kid so it's time for Vergil to get his dad on, in Dante's opinion. Anything to make Nero less pissy—Dante's starting to get a bit tired of his bad attitude, even though it _is_ pretty funny.

"You're an idiot." Vergil's voice comes from beyond the door, utterly deadpan.

Dante allows himself a smirk. That means Dante just won and Vergil's wearing the costume. Excellent.

And then Vergil finally opens the door and steps outside, the cheap, satiny cape flowing around him and his equally cheap suit. Dante fights a battle with his own face, trying desperately to tamp down on the grin that wants to spread—Vergil makes an excellent vampire, very sexy, no matter how ridiculous the cheap costume should make him look. Of course, Dante's pretty sure that his attempt to hide his amusement failed miserably.

"Dante—!" Vergil begins, proving Dante right, but chokes on the rest of his sentence, his eyes growing wide and his mouth actually dropping open.

Dante finally loses the fight with his amusement and lets out a loud guffaw.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Vergil looks and sounds appalled and offended, and it's the funniest thing Dante's seen in a while.

"I'm wearing a bunny onesie. I'm a bunny for Halloween."

Dante gives his brother a shit-eating grin in response to his aghast and confused face, before he turns around and makes his way downstairs. He can't wait to see Nero's face. It's not doubt going to be even more hilarious.

#

"What the fuck are you wea—?" Nero gets cut off by Kyrie elbowing him in the side. "Oh, shit, sorry, Kyrie. Uh."

Dante's shoulders shake with laughter as he tries to avoid laughing right in Nero's face. The kid is a damn hoot and so much fun to mess with. Almost as much as his old man.

"We're all dressed up to take the little ones trick-or-treating, of course. Right, Vergil?" Dante gives him a toothy smile, and hears him grumble to himself.

"Right," Vergil finally says, clearly trying to avoid so much as looking the two children, Amanda and Caleb according to Nero, standing in front of Nero and Kyrie.

"We're really going trick-or-treating?" Amanda, says, eyes growing huge. Then she pauses and looks down on her own clothes. "But we don't have any costumes..."

Dante laughs. "No fretting, young lady. We've got some costumes for you. As soon as Nero and Kyrie head off, we'll get you dressed up and then we'll be off."

Amanda's face breaks out into a huge smile and Caleb, standing next to her, starts bouncing on his feet, clapping his hands.

Nero opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, however...

"Hey! How long will this hand-over take? I'm parked illegally, and I think I see someone coming to write me a ticket! I ain't paying for that, Nero!" The dulcet tones of Nico echoes down the street, making Nero sigh and Kyrie hide a smile.

"Just go, Nero," Vergil says with an eye-roll. "I'm sure Dante and I can keep the little ones alive until you come back tomorrow."

The look Nero gives them is deeply distrusting, but he drops off the bag that probably has extra clothes and shit for the kids and says his goodbyes to them before he heads off, grumbling all the while. Dante watches as Kyrie hides a smile behind her hand as she follows him.

At least _someone_ has a sense of humour.

Clapping his hands together, Dante looks down at the kids. They're so damn tiny.

"Alright, kiddos, let's get you lot a little tour around here and then we'll look into your costumes."

#

"Trick or treat!" the children shout as soon as the door opens. An elderly lady with a huge basket of candy starts oohing and aahing over them immediately.

Dante takes immense pleasure in making Vergil walk up to the houses with the kids while he stays behind on the pavement, watching the whole thing unfold. Not that Vergil lets him get away with it every time and Dante often gets dragged along to the doors. Not that he minds, not at all, he's just pretending to want to stay behind to piss Vergil off. After all, Dante's got a few decades worth of being an annoying little brother to make up, since Vergil was out of his life for so long. Lovers or not, he's still going to spend a lot of time to bug the shit out of his older brother.

Payback is sweet.

When Vergil starts to become increasingly twitchy and the children's energy starts to flag—well, more like their interest in getting more candy rather than eating it starts to flag—Dante decides to call it a night. Or evening, rather. Better to get them all home in one piece. Besides, Dante's has had his fun.

When they finally get back to Devil May Cry, Dante takes over corralling the kids while Vergil takes a seat on the sofa with a book. Still in the vampire costume.

Smiling to himself, Dante sits down on the floor to listen to the children as they tell tales of what they've been doing living with Nero, Kyrie, and Nico. _Apparently,_ Kyrie's food is delicious, Nico is a lot of fun, and Nero is "the coolest". The Dante decidedly does not laugh at that point, he just lets it be.

He's going to mock Nero relentlessly over his little fan club later.

It's nearing late in the evening evening when the children start to droop properly, likely about to fall into a sugar coma of some sort.

"Vergil, I'm gonna put the minis to bed now," Dante shouts over his shoulder as he herds them upstairs. He's already put their candy away, carefully writing their names on their respective bag—apparently his handwriting is "very pretty"—, and now it's time to get their teeth brushed, their pyjamas on, and their little bodies into the bed of the guest room.

The sooner they go to bed, the sooner Dante and Vergil can have their own little bit of "trick or treating".

Well, Dante's certainly hoping for more treating than tricking, if he's being completely honest. Of course, that's hardly unexpected is it? Who _wouldn't_ want to be treated by Vergil?

#

Taking his seat next to his brother, Dante sighs loudly in contentment. He leans his head on his brother's shoulder and basks in the silence of the room.

He lets it be for a while, content not to break it. He listens to his brother's quiet breathing, the turning of the pages of his book, and the gentle swoosh of the fan's blades cutting through the air.

It's a very comfortable existence, just for a brief respite.

"Do you remember Halloween when we were kids, Vergil?" Dante smiles as he thinks back to it.

Vergil hums. "I do. What about it?" He sounds sour, but Dante knows better. It's just a front; Vergil's not about to let Dante get at his softer emotions easily after all.

"Mom always used to dress us in twin costumes, salt and pepper, knife and fork... That kind of thing." He laughs gently. "You complained every single year and said you wanted to be something on your own, _without_ me."

Vergils draws a quick, sharp breath, and Dante struggles with keeping his smile soft and not a smirk at his brother's expense.

"And then one year you finally got your wish. You and I had separate unrelated costumes... And you absolutely hated it. You were a bitch and a half all evening, sulking and complaining." The only reason Dante's not shaking his head fondly is because he's still half-lying against Vergil. "I'm surprise mom didn't drown you in the bathtub for it."

"Shut up, Dante."

_Now_ Dante lets the smile become a smirk.

"Is that why you've been so grumpy today? Did you want us to wear twin costumes?"

"Shut. Up."

Dante just laughs. Sometimes it's just too easy to rile Vergil up, get him to annoyed and his temper flaring. In many ways it's one of Dante's favourite past times.

What better way to get the juices flowing than to make fun of his brother?

Especially when annoyed Vergil is so delightfully rough in bed. Which is also something Dante very much enjoys.

_Very_ much.

#

"You're a menace and and idiot," Vergil snarls as he bites at Dante's throat, teeth digging harshly into the fragile skin there—despite being no more than blunt human teeth.

"Oh come on, Vergil," Dante laughs, "Admit it, you had a good time."

Vergil, of course, admits no such thing, and instead busies himself with the fly on Dante's jeans.

Oh well, maybe if they wear matching costumes next year, it'll put Vergil into a better mood, Dante thinks with a grin. For now, however, he'll have a good time with his annoyed brother—quietly of course—and tomorrow the kids will go back to Fortuna with Nero, and Dante can enjoy himself with his brother in a much louder fashion.

All in all, it's been a very successful Halloween.


End file.
